dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Higashide Masahiro
Perfil thumb|250px|Higashide Masahiro *'Nombre:' 東出昌大 (ひがしで まさひろ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Higashide Masahiro *'Profesión:' Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón *'Estatura:' 189 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia: Esposa/actriz Anne, hijas gemelas y un hijo *'''Agencia: Humanité Co. Dramas *Keiji to Kenji (TV Asahi, 2020) *Pure (NHK, 2019) *Akuto: Kagaisha Tsuiseki Chousa (WOWOW, 2019) *Kono Manga ga Sugoi (TV Tokyo, 2018) *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017-2018) *Yocho Sanpo Suru Shinryakusha (WOWOW, 2017) *Anata no Koto wa Sorehodo (TBS, 2017) *Leaders 2 (TBS, 2017) *Fuji Family (NHK, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito II Kanashiki Hakai Gami (NHK, 2017) *Death Note NEW GENERATION (Hulu, 2016) *Sayonara Debussy - Pianist Tantei Misaki Yosuke (NTV, 2016) *Seirei no Moribito (NHK, 2016) *Eien no Bokura Sea Side Blue (NTV, 2015) *Mondai no Aru Restaurant (Fuji TV, 2015) *Hana Moyu (NHK, 2015) *Legal High SP 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Gochisousan (NHK, 2013) *XXXHOLiC (WOWOW, 2013) *Kekkon Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Renai Kentei (NHK, 2012) Películas *Touge Saigo no Samurai (2020) *The Confidence Man JP: The Movie (2019) *The Antique (2018) *Asako I & II (2018) *The Chrysanthemum and the Guillotine (2018) *Punk Samurai Slash Down (2018) *Over Drive (2018) *Yocho Sanpo Suru Shinryakusha Gekijoban (2017) *Before We Vanish (2017) *Sekigahara (2017) *Boku wa Ashita, Kinou no Kimi to Date Suru (2016) *Satoshi no Seishun (2016) *Death Note: Light Up The New World (2016) *Creepy (2016) *Hero Mania: Life (2016) *Gonin Saga (2015) *Parasyte Parte 2 (2015) *Parasyte Part 1 (2014) *0.5mm (2014) *Ao Haru Ride (2014) *Crows Explode (2014) *It all began when I met you (2013) *The Kirishima Thing (2012) Anuncios *Sumitomo Mitsui Card Company (2017) *Kirin Brewery Zero ICHI (2017) *Fuji Corporation Model House (2017) *Supercell (2016) *Marumiya (2016) *Fuji Film (2015-2016) *Suntory Ltd. (2015) *Ion TOPVALU (2015) *Daiwa House D-room (2014) *NTT DoCoMo (2014) *KONAMI "Crows x WORST" (2014) *Asahi Soft Driks (2014) *Kagome vegetables (2013) junto a Furuta Arata y Hirai Rio *Dai-ichi Life (2013) *Kagome and vegetable life 100 (2009) *Runaruna (2012) *Panasonic Lumix DMC-G1 (2008) *Coca-Cola Zero (2008) *McDonald's (2008) *Ezaki Glico BREO (2007-2008) *Nintendo Wii Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep. 375 Videos Musicales *MOROHA - tomorrow (2016) *SHIKATA - Kotoba Dakeja Tarinaikedo / 言葉だけじゃたりないけど (2012) junto a Kadowaki Mugi Reconocimientos *'2018 40th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por Asako I & II *'2018 10th TAMA Film Awards:' Mejor Actor por Asako I & II *'2017 93rd Television Drama Academy Awards: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto por Anata no Koto wa Sorehodo *'2017 8th Confidence Award Drama Prize: Mejor Actor de Reparto por Anata no Koto wa Sorehodo *'''2017 26th Japanese Movie Critics Awards: Mejor Actor de Reparto por Satoshi no Seishun *'2017 12th Osaka Cinema Festival:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Satoshi no Seishun *'2015 88th Kinema Junpo Awards:' Mejor Actor por Ao Haru Ride, Parasyte, Crows Explode y 0.5mm *'2014 80th The Television Drama Academy Awards': Mejor Actor de Reparto por Gochisousan *'2014 27th Nikkan Sports Film Award:' Premio Actor Novato por Parasyte y Crows Explode *'2014 38th Elan Dole Award:' Premio Rookie *'2013 36th Japan Academy Award:' Actor Rookie por The Kirishima Thing. *'2013 67th Mainichi Film Award:' Premio Actor Novato Curiosidades *'Educación:' Saitama Prefectural Asaka High School *'Habilidades:' Kendo, baloncesto, fútbol y diseñar joyas. *Ganó el Gran Premio de la revista MEN'S NO NO. *Después de la graduación de la escuela secundaria decidió abandonar la universidad para ir a una escuela de diseño de joyería. *Su padre era instructor de Kendo, así que el comenzó desde una edad temprana a practicarlo. *También, en sus tiempos libres era intructor de Kendo para niños en un dojo. *Tiene un hermano mayor. *Su padre también es chef de comida japonesa. *Él trabajo como modelo desde el 2004. *Debutó como actor en 2012 en la película The Kirishima Thing. *Contrajó matrimonio con la actriz Anne el 1 de enero de 2015. Ambos participaron en los dramas Gochisousan y XXXHOLiC en donde se conocieron. Su relación comenzó en enero y empezaron a vivir juntos desde el verano. Ambas agencias confirmaron que ellos contraerían matrimonio en Año Nuevo 2015. *En enero de 2016 se anunció que la pareja esperaba bebés gemelos. Según la agencia, Anne está programada para dar a luz en el verano. El anuncio difundido por la agencia es: "Como serán gemelos, no habrá período estable, así que por favor cuidar de la pareja en silencio por un tiempo." *En mayo 2016 se informó que su esposa la actriz Watanabe Anne dio a luz a dos gemelas. La pareja no reveló la fecha de nacimiento o el peso de las gemelas al nacer. *El 04 de abril de 2017 se reportó que la pareja espera su tercer hijo. *El 07 de noviembre de 2017 se anunció el nacimiento de su tercer hijo el cual se reveló que trataba de un varón. *El 23 de enero de 2020 se reveló que mantuvo un romance de más de tres años con la también actriz Karata Erika, desde antes de que naciera su tercer hijo. La agencia del actor dijo: "La mayor parte de la información que se ha revelado es verdadera. problema fue causado por la necedad y la falta de responsabilidad de Higashide, por lo que, independientemente de las críticas que pueda enfrentar, sus acciones son inexcusables". El escándalo provocó que el actor perdiera contratos publicitarios y que su drama Keiji to Kenji sufriera una caida en raitings del 12 al 9.7% de audiencia. Enlaces *Perfil (Humanité) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Higashide Masahiro.jpg Higashide Masahiro 1.jpg Higashide Masahiro 2.jpg Higashide Masahiro 3.jpg Higashide Masahiro 4.jpg Higashide Masahiro 5.jpg Higashide Masahiro 6.jpg Higashide Masahiro 7.jpg Categoría:Humanité Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo